


Pain For Pleasure - Part Eight

by lucy_hudson



Series: Pain for Pleasure [8]
Category: Cumberbitches, Dr. Strange - Fandom, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BDSM, Benedict Cumberbatch - Freeform, F/M, London, Masochism, Porn, Sadism, Sex, Smut, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:48:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucy_hudson/pseuds/lucy_hudson
Summary: You arrive in London and reunite with Ben in a strange place.
Relationships: Benedict Cumberbatch x Reader - Relationship, Benedict Cumberbatch x You, Benedict Cumberbatch/Reader, Benedict Cumberbatch/You, Dom/Sub - Relationship, dominant/submissive - Relationship
Series: Pain for Pleasure [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1420618
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Pain For Pleasure - Part Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Only two more parts remain before I end this story! It will get steamy, very steamy, and the last two parts are likely to be longer installments. Any and all requests are welcome. Thank you for reading!

“Ladies and gentlemen, we will be landing at Heathrow shortly,” a pleasant voice announced over the speakers, waking you from your slumber. 

You were disoriented for a moment and blinked rapidly until you remembered. You were on a plane. To London. To see Ben. Cue the dopey smile. 

The plane landed safely, and you were about to send him a text when you saw a man in a uniform holding a sign with your first and last name. Ben did say you couldn’t be seen in public. This must be my driver, you thought. He was almost tall, not quite six foot, and had a deep skin tone with dark, walnut shaped eyes.

“You must be (y/n),” he smiled genuinely. 

As you walked closer, you could see the fine lines around his eyes and mouth that echoed his laughter and smile. He was older than he appeared at first. 

“Yes, I am. It’s nice to meet you…” your voice trailed off. 

“Gerard. Name’s Gerard. Nice to meet you as well, ma’am,” he said as he took your bag. You’d only brought a carry on, but it was stuffed to the breaking point. You were thrilled not to have to lug the dead weight along behind you.  
Gerard was polite and made small talk with you as the two of you walked to the car. He loaded your bags, opened your door, and didn’t bother to ask for an address. You realized Gerard knew more than you did about where you were going. It felt strange yet exciting, and your breath caught in your chest with anticipation as you texted him. 

\--- In London. Safe & sound. Met Gerard. 

He responded instantaneously with a lineup of emojis that made you blush like a virgin and gave you a crystal clear idea of what was going to happen upon your arrival. Gerard waded through traffic and delivered you safely to what you assumed was Ben’s home. He unloaded your bag and handed you a set of keys. 

“Keys?” You tilted your head in confusion. 

“Yes ma’am. Keys to this address. I’m supposed to give those to you and make sure you are safely inside before I leave,” he explained as he began carrying your case up the stairs. 

You unlocked the door and stepped into a dark room. Blindly feeling along the wall, you found a switch and flipped the light on. As promised, Gerard made sure you were safely inside before promptly tipping his hat and leaving. 

The entire home was silent and dark, and to your surprise, you realized you were alone. Perhaps he had been caught up at work or was stuck in traffic. Why hadn’t he said so. You texted him again. 

\-- Why aren’t you here?

\-- I will be soon. Make yourself comfortable. Bedroom’s upstairs. 

You took notice of his evasion but shrugged it off. Bit by bit, you found the lights and explored the rooms. It was spacious but not enormous. There were beautiful large windows that let in lots of natural daylight. Upstairs, you found the bedroom as well as a lovely bathtub. You could already see yourself sinking deep into a castle of bubbles with your favorite drink. 

Looking around, you realized he didn’t live here. This wasn’t a lived-in place. It was furnished, but there were no extras. It felt more like a hotel. There were no books or glasses by the bedside. The closets were empty. In the bathroom, the soap bar was new. There was a toothbrush still in its package. Why had he brought you here?

Downstairs, the faint sound of a key rattling in a lock interrupted your thoughts. You flew down the steps as he was opening the door. He quickly threw it shut behind him just in time to catch you as you leaped into his arms. You had questions, but they could wait. Your lips found his lips. His hands grabbed your ass. Your fingers were tangled in his hair.  
He eased your feet back onto the floor and slammed your back against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Ben hurriedly shed his coat, shoes, and socks while you tore away your own clothing. His lips landed hard on yours as you found the button of his pants, unzipping them and shoving them to the floor. Both now only in your underwear, it was a frenzy. His teeth scraped along your neck as his fingertips dug harshly into your hips, causing a desperate moan to escape you. Ben hadn’t even ventured near your center, yet you were already slick with anticipation. 

His long fingers traveled around to your back and unhooked your bra in one swift motion. Your breasts were immediately covered by his hands, squeezing as he grinded against you. You pulled down his underwear, and he ripped yours down as well. He flipped you around so that you knelt on the stairs and took you from behind without warning. 

“You have missed me, haven’t you?” He growled as he dove his entire length into you. 

You let out a surprised yet satisfied moan involuntarily as he began to thrust into you. Your hands gripped the stairs, trying to find a position that could hold against his vigor. It was absolutely animalistic. He pulled at your hair and smiled when you winced in pain. 

“Tell me you want me,” He ordered. 

“I.. want.. You.” You could barely speak as he violently tore into you. 

“Tell me it’s just me. Nobody else,” he said as he pulled harder on your hair. 

“It’s just you, nobody else. I swear,” you cried out. 

“Now, tell me you want me to make you cum,” he said sinisterly in your ear as he paused and leaned over you. 

“I want you to make me cum,” you said breathlessly.

“No, say my name,” he demanded. 

“Ben...I want you to make me cum,” you barely got the words out before he threw himself into you again and your orgasms erupted. 

He ran his hands over your back as he evened out his breath. 

“Upstairs. Bathroom,” he said, nodding towards the upper level. 

You weren’t sure your legs could support you, but you held onto the railing and did as you were told. He followed close behind. You stood at the sink, him behind you, and turned to face him. 

“So if this isn’t your place, where am I?”


End file.
